


Forget the Grades

by NidoranDuran



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/F, Girl Penis, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Ursula has a long night of grading papers ahead of her, but when Croix slips under the desk to get what she wants from her girlfriend, what hope does she have of being able to focus on anything other than the needy with trying to tempt her away from her work? Anonymous commission.





	Forget the Grades

With a mountain of work to correct, Ursula knew the night she had ahead of her. At least, she knew the night she ought to have ahead of her, as she sat at her desk and scrawled away at work. She was so deeply invested in corrections that she hadn't noticed Croix sneaking up on her, hadn't even noticed her girlfriend slipping under the desk, as Croix methodically and carefully lifted up her dress. By the time Ursula realized, her dress was already pushed up high enough that Croix had a hand down her panties, and the gasping professor was pulling back in surprise. "Croix!" she gasped. "I'm grading!"

"You can keep doing that," Croix said, rolling her eyes as she pulled her girlfriend's cock out of her panties and gave it a few quick strokes. "I don't mind what you do while I have my fun." Which was a lie; Croix cared a lot, which was why she immediately started to lick up and down the side of her cock, the entire point of going at her under the table being so she could start to pull her away from her work. Croix had no intention of actually letting her girlfriend get her work done tonight, and she did a poor job of pretending she did.

Ursula whined as she felt the tongue caressing along her cock, which hardened in Croix's grasp and against her eager touch. "Can't it wait? I have so much to do, and there's--mm." Biting down on her lip, Ursula knew that she wasn't going to present a particularly harsh argument against Croix. She rarely did, and as it was her words did little to keep the tongue from slithering along her cock faster and more eagerly, her fingers tightening against her quill as she tried to think about some way to push back against this, not physically from Croix, but mentally from her own wanton need. The temptation was strong and Ursula wanted to say she was better than it, that she could pull back from it without much trouble, but that was a filthy lie and she knew it.

Croix sucked the cock right into her mouth, moaning eagerly as the wet, hot embrace around Ursula's shaft proved the final straw on her self-control, just as planned. She peered up at her lover from beneath her desk with a smoldering gaze, feeling the excited swell hit her more fiercely than she could have ever prepared herself for. Unapologetic about being in the mood and wanting to drag her lover down into the clutches of her lust, Croix focused on riling Ursula up, on getting her frustrated and needy enough that shed could fuck her like she needed. Maybe Ursula wasn't as deep in the mood as she was, but sucking her dick would surely change that for the better, and once she was in the mood, Croix would get everything she wanted out of her.

Back and forth she rocked, the embrace of her lips tight around the shaft as she moved deeper down with each forward motion. It was all so well practiced by this point for Croix, who knew exactly how she could make Ursula give herself up to whatever she asked for. Her expert mouth embraced and tightened down, a few immodest sucking noises being a decent price to pay for the sake of pulling Ursula down deeper in with her. Her hand stroked down along the base of her cock, a firm grip and some slow, slight motions just helping to let the heat build, and as Croix felt her girlfriend's dick throb inside of her mouth, shew was delighted, knowing she had her right where she wanted.

Ursula had put down the quill, groaning as one hand tightened hard on the edge of her table and the other ran through Croix's hair, unable to keep herself from admitting it any longer, as moans spilled happily from her lips. "Okay, fine, we can... Oh, Croix!" Squirming in her seat and giving her girlfriend everything she wanted to see, Ursula felt almost a little embarrassed. She gave in too easily to her demands and her expectations, let her pull her from her work all too easily, but as her mouth remained wrapped firm around her cock and the steady sucking and slurping made her writhe about in ecstasy she felt like complaining was the worst thing to do, nigh unconscionable given how much she was growing to want it.

Faster Croix sucked, excitement flashing across her eyes as she sucked faster, driven by an insatiable need now to get Ursula off and 'prove' herself a little bit. She knew she didn't have to, knew Ursula wasn't the competitive sort of would ever doubt her given how easily she could pull her down into the depths of lust, but it was a matter of principle and nothing now would stop her from doing everything she could to make Ursula lose herself. Even if it was about proving it to herself, Croix liked to know she held the power in her hand to string Ursula along through pleasure and the sweet embrace of mouth, that at any point her girlfriend was a mere blowjob away from being ready to offer herself up completely to everything she wanted her to do.

And she was clearly successful on that front as Ursula ignored her work. She couldn't forget about it, all the papers stacked up on her desk calling out to her as she neglected them, but everything responsible and sane about her had lost the battle against ravenous need and Croix's amazing mouth, and it left Ursula just ready to accept it all, to whine and twist and give herself up completely to everything that ached within her. It was too good to ignore, too good to fight, and instead of trying to she just accepted it, losing herself to the bubbling heat and pressure within her that threatened to undo her. Ursula knew she was close, knew she only needed a little more, and she was ready to surrender to it and just accept that she wasn't going to be getting any work done tonight no matter how hard she tried.

Knowing that she had her now, Croix went all out, moaning and slurping and getting a bit crazy with it, adoring the way she could make Ursula twist and writhe for her enjoyment. It was more than good enough for her to keep going right to the bitter end, to drag Ursula to as quick and intense an orgasm as she could. Every moan Ursula made, every time her head rolled back, every little twitch of fingers tightening against the back of her head, left her feeling smugger and bolder about her talents and how easily she could make Ursula twist, right to that hot, brilliant moment when finally the witch lost herself completely, twisting and squirming and gasping in delight.

Ursula came in her mouth, and the warning was a bit too late, but that was fine; Croix knew from experience what all the gasping, shuddering whines she made meant, knew when she was about to blow whether she wanted her or not. Croix was fine with it all, especially as the cock twitched and throbbed inside of her mouth, spewing thick, gooey shots of hot seed that filled her mouth and left Croix to enjoy for a moment the strong, salty flavour of her girlfriend's cum. Drawing back and swallowing, Croix didn't bother making a show of it as she gulped it all down; she didn't need to tease or rile up her lover any more now than she already had, so instead, she decided to go for what really mattered.

Climbing up into Ursula's lap, Croix let out a low purr, hands running along Ursula's body as as she straddled her eagerly. "You're welcome," she teased, in full blown lust mode now as she tried to keep her fellow professor along for the ride with her, ready to seduce and tempt her into remaining not only hard, but desperate enough to fuck her like she wanted.

"T-thank you," Ursula groaned, cheeks burning and frustration building as she felt Croix settle down onto her lap. She grabbed the hem of Croix's top and started to pull it up, wriggling in her seat. "It was amazing. I know you want me to do something for you now, too."

"Mm, what I want is for you to fuck me," Croix said in no uncertain terms. "But a little bit of foreplay first might be fine." She grabbed her top with one hand while the other swatted one of Ursula's hands away and urged the other one lower. Ursula knew why, and her hand continued down lower, slipping down into Croix's pants and underneath her panties, starting to rub eagerly at her mound as she watched Croix pull her top off. The lilac haired teacher rose up a bit and settled down onto the edge of the desk, sitting now a little higher, her newly exposed breasts right in Ursula's face, and she didn't even need to think about what to do next.

Ursula leaned forward, her free hand grabbing one of her breasts as she leaned in and started to kiss at the nipple eagerly, her other hand happily rubbing her fingers in quick, sloppy circles against her slit. There was nothing particularly restrained or controlled about how Ursula went at her lover; the time for that sort of thing felt like it was long gone now, and she couldn't deny herself the burning excitement, couldn't shake the hot, throbbing urge within her to just give in to it all. Surrendering happily to it all, Ursula felt shameless, felt excited. Felt good. She was all too happy to throw herself into something a little bit crazy, and it seemed like desk sex had been what Croix was guiding her to all along.

"Mm, that's it. I knew you'd come around." Croix didn't bother hiding the smugness that seeped from every part of her expression. She couldn't have held it back if she tried, gleefully indulging in the thrill of having Ursula wrapped around her finger, and she wanted to enjoy herself too much to be decent. Her legs parted to allow better access for the fingers that rubbed at her so feverishly and sloppily; Ursula had no hope of precision as she worked tirelessly, the closest she could get being the finger that started to focus exclusively on her clit as she let the pleasure all wash over her. "Enjoy it, but don't take too long; I need you inside me."

Ursula was too far gone to gloat about her remark about 'need', which handily helped Croix keep control and smugness even as she professed her wants so blatantly. Happily sucking on her girlfriend's breast and working her over with her fingers, Ursula wanted Croix as primed as could be for what was to come, wanted her wet and squirming and needy, but only because it would be more fun that way, not having the same hungers and need to see her lover twist that had subjected her to her own aches and lusts, as her cock throbbed excitedly, needing more pleasure, needing something as the saliva coating it only lent an even more dire tone to what was happening; Ursula needed more so badly, and every second she spent priming Croix was a second she wasn't getting her own relief.

Which meant that before long, Ursula was pulling back, rising up from her seat and grabbing at Croix's pants, pulling them eagerly down her legs. Her long, gorgeous legs that in a more passionate and patient encounter Ursula would have paid plenty of loving attention to, but which now had to just be uncovered and spread apart so Ursula could grab hold of her cock and guide it right into Croix, hilting inside of her as all the pressure hit her and she was left just needing more than anything to go for it, to go all out and get what she craved without hesitation or apology.

Croix cried out as the thick cock sank into her, as her spine arched back a little bit and a purr rumbled in her chest. "There it is. Fuck me, 'Ursula'. Fuck me right on your desk. Forget about papers; I'm so much better than grading, aren't I?" There was no guilt in Croix's voice for the way she dragged Ursula from her work; just as she cared little for what her actions might do to others, she cared little for the obstacles that stood in the way of getting fucked. At least when she was in the mood, and oh was she in the mood, arms wrapping tight around Ursula as now the timid witch burst into a frenzy of rapid thrusts, groaning and clutching tightly at her in turn. "Ah, yes, let it all out!"

Ursula grunted and groaned as she started to thrust, turned on far too much to bear and needing an avenue now to deal with her frustrations and urges. Hips hammered feverishly back and forth as she took to fucking Croix as hard as she could, needing more than anything to just deal with all her needs. There was too much within her to ignore, too much to bear, and the only way for her to get it all out was to just take to fucking her girlfriend as hard and unapologetically as she could. She'd been pulled from her schoolwork and riled up to the breaking point, and now the pressure was all coming out. She felt like she might blow a gasket in the process, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered now. Nothing but giving in to what she craved and fucking Croix until the aches left her.

Croix's perky butt slid back across the desk a little bit, her legs tightly clenching Ursula's hips as her head rolled back. "I knew you had it in you. Come on, let's get crazy." This was all so familiar to Croix. The first time she'd done this they had been students, and now, both professors, old habits seemed impossible to shake, as the needy Croix riled Ursula up into completely giving in. She'd never be sorry for doing this to her, whether Ursula had to study exams or correct them. It was always too worth it to deny even years later.

"I hate that you can do this to me," Ursula groaned, not that the hate seemed to slow down her advance at all. She kept thrusting, driven by all the mad, bubbling needs and urges within her that she couldn't get a grip on no matter how many times this happened. She was done trying to fight them though, done trying to pretend she wasn't a victim of her own desperation. She just thrust madly away, fucking Croix as hard as she could, not caring about the way some stacks of papers slid off the edge, or even the way that the mad hammering of her hips grew completely out of control. She could feel herself going too fast, knew she was reaching her limit, but nothing could slow her down now, all the more logical parts of her mind simply shutting down so that she was left completely vulnerable and incapable of fighting back. She gave herself so completely to it all that there seemed no sense in it anymore. She was just so gone, so tired, so ready to submit that there wasn't a shred of fight in her anymore, and in its place was pure desperation.

Which was exactly how Croix wanted it, moaning with heated, swelling delight as Ursula's cock hammered away at her without pause. Bringing her lover to the edge like this and leaving her without hesitation or shame was an almost addictive feeling, something that Croix couldn't get enough of no matter how many times she dragged Ursula down with her into her lusts. She just felt too good to care, hammering eagerly away and letting the rush of pure sensation throb through her, powerful and overwhelming. Everything she wanted, she got, and to know that she could take her lover and pull her from her timid focus into something primal, something that had her fucking Croix on the edge of her desk like an animal while the papers she could no longer care about spilled to the floor, was one of the most powerful feeders of Croix's ego she could have ever asked for.

It was all too much for Ursula, who was stressed out by everything happening to her but too frustrated and desperate to stop it. She refused to slow down, and she was certain that even if she tried to, her body wouldn't let her now, every part of her just completely consumed by need and hunger. Refusing to give in for anything, she kept thrusting, kept pounding, kept giving Croix exactly what she wanted to the moaning delight of her lilac haired lover. And she loved it. That was what kept Ursula going. She moaned too, grunted and shuddered and hammered away, clutching Croix as tightly as she could while her thick cock hammered away at the tight, slick hole wrapped so snug around it. The wet heat embracing her dick was too much for her to ever have a hope of bearing and she was relentless in her indulgence of it all, so desperate and intense that she couldn't help but just surrender as she hit her nervous peak.

Ursula cried out as she came, hilting herself with Croix and losing herself with that final push. Her cock erupted into her girlfriend, who couldn't help but scream, "Chariot!" as she lost herself, letting slip her lover's real name in the heat of the moment as the sticky warmth pumping into her set her off as well. They reached their peak in needy, overwrought unison, clutching each other tightly as they just accepted their fate and the throbbing lust that overwhelmed them. All that hard work and intensity had given way for a moment to soft breathlessness. For a moment, it was just the two of them clutching each other, fingers pressing tight and heavy panting sounds filling the room as some much needed intimacy crept up on the heated moment. Croix pulled her lover in for a slow, deep kiss that lay utterly at odds with everything she had done to her that evening, but it felt so right that Ursula happily pressed into it.

And then Croix pulled back, lying on the desk and spreading her arms out, carelessly knocking over pretty much everything on it as her eyes flashed with wickedness, hips working back and forth as she crooned, "Fuck me again."


End file.
